The Prospect Of Forever
by mermaid12108
Summary: He was just supposed to be a one night stand, just a good memory. That was the plan. But as that little pink plus sign appeared, Clary knew that that plan was no longer an option.
1. Chapter 1: Rum And Coke

"Come on, Clary. _Please_ , just come. I promise you'll have fun." Isabelle Lightwood said, trying to convince Clary for the hundredth time to come to this new hit club called Pandemonium wih her. Clary looked her up and down, considering it. She was dressed in a sparkly silver dress, a silvery headband draped across her dark, silky hair. Her makeup was done, her 7-inch silver stilettos glittering on her feet. She felt bad, always turning her down. Plus, one night couldn't hurt. Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath, Clary sighed deeply. "Fine." Izzy squealed, clapping her hands together as she ran to Clary's closet, throwing the doors open.

 **)*(**

Pandemonium was...well, pandemonium. A sticky heat settled over Clary's skin the minute she walked in. Lights swung around the room in every direction, turning people's skin different shades of neon, ranging from pink, blue, green, and even purple. Smoke drifted through the air, allowing the appearance of laser lights, obscuring Clary's vision slightly. Instead of sacrificing herself to the sweat fest that the dance floor likely promised, Clary headed to the bar. Isabelle decided the dance floor was worth the risk of injury and permanent BO smell. The tight dress Isabelle had forced Clary into wearing hugged her body tightly, eluding the appearance of curves. It showed of Clary's chest, making it appear bigger than it actually was. Isabelle had done her hair in some sort of complicated up do, and Clary was honestly glad the heavy weight of her hair was off her shoulders, particularly due to the stifling heat of the club. Isabelle had let her wear a pair of black, strappy sandals to match the dress. Clary was eternally grateful she hadn't had to wear heels. Clary sat at one of the stools at the bar, sitting down carefully so that the already-short dress didn't inch up more. She ordered a rum and coke, suddenly feeling lost in the huge club. It was a bit...overwhelming, to say the least.

She felt someone watching her. The hair n the back of her neck standing up, Clary slowly turned to her left. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she saw who was sitting there.

He had to be the holy trinity of hot men, and he stole Clary's breath away with one glance. Hair that could only be described as golden formed a perfectly chiseled face, striking golden eyes peering up at her through soft, looping curls. His shirt clung to him slightly, revealing strong, corded muscles all over his body. Tan, slender fingers drummed on the surface of the bar, momentarily distracting her from his piercing eyes. "You look like you would rather be anywhere but here." He commented, and his voice made her inhale softly, curling her fingers around the glass of her drink, which had arrived a few moments ago.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." She said back.

"You would be right." He stuck his hand out towards her. "I'm Jace."

She took his hand. It was warm, the calluses on his hand rough in an oddly pleasant way. Her hand fit perfectly in his, which seemed odd because her hand was so small, and his was large, but it did. She gave his hand a firm shake, slowly removing hers from his. "I'm Clary." She held her straw between two fingers, taking a sip of her drink. She fought the cough that always came whenever she took her first sip of any kind of alcohol, and by some miracle, won. Jace twirled the stem of his beer bottle between his fingers, appearing deep in thought.

"So, what do you do?" He asked finally.

"What?"

"What do you do?" He repeated again. "I assume you don't just sit at home all day, every day, doing nothing."

She chose to ignore his bout of assholery. "I'm an artist."

He rose his eyebrows. "Nice."

'What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you do? Or do you sit around at ome, all day, every day, and that's ust what yo assume everyone else does."

He huffed out a small laugh. "I bartend."

It was her chance to rise her eyebrows. "Interesting carrer choice."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

They talked about anything and everything, and at some point they ended up at his apartment. She ended up pressed up against the wall closet the his bedroom, her breath rushing in an out fast as his lips peppered kisses agaisnt her neck and collarbone. Her fingers threaded throughis silky hair, tugging on the ends as he lifted her up and her legs hooked around his waist. Their lips coected again, and Clary felt a fire pulsing through her veins at his touch. They stumbled into the bedroom, and he backed her up to his bed, and they fell onto it, a tangle of arms and legs. Her dress was removed hastilly, and she waas almost certain in had been torn. All clothes were remved, and thy eded up uncer the sheet,s hands everrywhere, their lips so close their breahs mingled. And then he was inside of her, and the rest of the night was a blur of pleasure, whispered words, and shiver-worthy touches.

 **)*(**

 **Hey guys! It's Mermaid12108 AKA Megan, your author. You may know me from having read some of my other stoires, or as a reviewer, or not at all. I was just wanted to drop by & say thanks for checking out The Prospect Of Forever. I worte this story because I was talking about maybe making another Clace pregancy story, on my story Take A Chance With Me. Many reviewers said they would love one, so here it is. Would you guys like this story to be M or T rated? I haven't really decided what I would like, so I figured I would ask you guys. I kind of left this chapter in between the two. I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I promise it will get better. The first few chapters will just be setting up the story. I hope you guys stick around to see how this unfolds for our beloved Clace. :) -Megan**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Clary awoke the next morning to the honking of cars and the chirping of birds that signaled morning in New York. Sunlight from the open window warmed her bare back. The window was open, letting in a warm breeze that ruffled the white curtains. She yawned, brushing her hair out of her face. She turned, the arm that had been laying across her back pulling her to the side of a warm body. Clary reached up, pressing her lips to his. He responded after a few moments, his lips pressing against hers. He let out a groan as she slipped away, out from under his arm. She grabbed her underwear from the floor, slipping them on. After a little hunting, she found her dress and slipped into it, pausing when she noticed the tears. One straight down her midsection, exposing her pale stomach. The bottom was ripped, near her leg, as well. "Um..." She said, looking down at the ruined dress.

"I think it works." Jace said, regarding her with lazy eyes.

She glared at him. He sat up, reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her back onto the bed with him, and she somehow ended up stradling him. He slipped the straps of her dress down her shoulders slowly, until it was bunched up around her thighs. "Now, that's much better." He said. She sighed, shaking her head at him. He put his hand on her cheek, burshing back her curls. His other hand rested on her hip, idly tracing his thumb back and forth. "I have to get to work." She sighed, as he pulled her down and kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Blow it off." He said, turning them so that he was on top of her. His hand smoothed down her thigh, making her seriously consider it. He settled himself in between her thighs, and she inhaled sharply. He took her dress and pulled it all the way down her legs, kissing his way down her legs with it. He threw the dress somewhere in the room, Clary couldn't bring herself to care where. She watched his hands as he hooked a finger in the band of her underwear, slipping them down and throwing them to the floor as well. "Tell me you would rather be working than doing this." He kissed the hollow of her neck, griping the back of her neck. She tipped her head back, losing her eyes. "Hmm?" Jace said. "I didn't quite get that."

"I-" She broke off into a moan as he slipped into her.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

She gripped the sheets, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. "Fuck it." She whispered, gripping his shoulders. Her nails dug in, and she bit her lip. "Work can wait." His lips were so close to hers they brushed hers when he spoke. "That's what I thought." He kissed her, and work became the last thing on her mind.

 **)*(**

The dress was practically toast. "Here." Jace said, tossing her a light blue shirt before walking into the closet. "You can keep it." He said from inside the closet. She inhaled, noting that it smelled like him. Clary slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out of the collar. She walked out of the room. As she shut the front door behind her and walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. _I just got laid._ It said. _Twice._

She hailed a cab, giving the driver the directions to her apartment.

She opened the door, only to find Isabelle already in her apartment, pacing in front of the couch. She stopped when she saw Clary, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "There you are!" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug Clary. "I thought you had been kidnapped. You are very tiny and very easy to stuff into a trunk."

Clary laughed, rolling her eyes. "No, no kidnapping happened last night."

Isabelle pulled back, studying her friend's face. "Then what happened?" After a moment, she answered her own question. "Oh, I see. Your face says it all. Clary got some."'

Clary shrugged. "Maybe."

Isabelle laughed. "Wow."

"How late am I for work?" Clary called, shrugging out of her clothes as she walked into her room.

"About 3 hours."

"3 hours?!" Clary exclaimed, undressing faster. Did she have time for a shower? She sniffed her arm, and her eyes widened. She so needed a shower. She smelled like sex.

"But it's Sunday." Isabelle said. "The gallery is closed."

Clary exhaled, letting the shirt drop back down to her knees as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, thank god."

Isabelle laughed. "I'm going to tell Simon that he no longer has to gather money for ransom."

Clary shook her head, stripping her clothes the rest of the way off and turning on the shower. She sighed as she stepped in, the warm water cascading down her skin. She grinned as she thought of the last two hours. Going home with Jace had been an amazing decision.

 **)*(**

Clary stood in front of the easel, biting her lip. The blank canvas stared back at her, as if mocking her with it's blankness. She sighed, throwing her brush down. She walked over to the couch, falling onto it. She groaned, her face pressed into the cushion. It had been almost a month since she had slept with Jace that night after Pandemonium. The first few days, it had seemed like the drawings would just pour out of her, as if the experience had opened a jar of creativity. Now, every time she tried to draw, her mind blanked.

Heaving a deep sigh, she got up from the couch, heading into her room. She let her hair down, walking into her closet. She riffled through her clothes, until she found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled the t-shirt over her head, and then struggled to get the jeans on. It involved a lot of jumping and tugging. Finally, she got them on. She tried to button them, but they just wouldn't. Sighing, she laid back on her bed, grunting as she tried to get them to button. She threw her had back in frustration. It seemed she had been eating one too many bagels lately. Her mom had always said that Clary would be thin the rest of her life, that Fray's were built that way. Stick thin, no matter what they tried to do about it. As she kicked the jeans off her ankles, she decided that her mom had been wrong, after all.

 **)*(**

Dressed in a pair of loose cutoffs and a green t-shirt, Clary met her best friend, Simon, at Java Jones. It was their ritual meet up spot, and by now they were considered more than regulars. Their usual table by the window was never occupied by anyone but them, because everyone knew it was their spot. Clary sat down in the seat opposite Simon, setting her coffee down on the table. She set her bag down and grabbed three sugar packets, tearing them all open & pouring them in at the same time. She stirred it with a spoon, took a sip, and then grimaced as her stomach complained. She'd had a bug for the last few weeks that just wouldn't go away. A large part of it was also due to how nervous she had been lately. Her new collection was going to be revealed at the gala, a day from today. It was her first big collection, and it had turned her stomach into a humongous bundle of nerves. Sometimes she actually made herself sick. Like ginger ale and saltines, the toilet is your temporary home, kind of sick. Repeatedly. She hoped it got easier than this. She doubted she could take being sick like this every time her art was being shown. "Still feeling sick?" Simon commented as she set her mug down.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just cant wait for it to be over. Whether it be nerves or some sort of bug, it sucks."

"I'm sorry. But hey, you're still up for going to the bar with us later, right?" Simon asked.

Isabelle had decided she would try every new place she had heard about, and she always dragged Clary & Simon along with her. First it had been this new Mexican place (Clary had found a cricket in her nachos. _A cricket._ ) then this shoe place, a music store, Pandemonium, and now this new bar that Clary couldn't remember the name of. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe it'll be the cure for my artist's block."

Simon shrugged. "Maybe."

Isabelle and Simon were dating, and though Izzy didn't know it yet, Simon was waiting for the right moment to pop the question. Clary grinned behind her cup as she imagined her two best friends married.

 **)*(**

The bar was called Taki's. This time, based on past experiences, Clary had looked up reviews on the place online before coming. Every review was five stars, and people couldn't seem to get enough of the place. For once, Clary was actually excited to walk into one of Izzy's findings. She walked in behind Simon & Isabelle, her eyes taking in everything all at once. Dim lights hung from the rafters, lighting the pool table and the seating areas. The bar had it's own dim lights. Everything was made up of stained wood, and it felt like one of the homiest places she had ever seen in New York. Clary made her way to the bar, feeling like drowning her sorrows in alcohol like all other artists stuck in a rut. She sat down on one of the stools, leaning her elbows on the bar. "You know, that's seen as having bad manners." A very familiar voice said, pulling her eyes from the bar.

Jace smiled at her, his eyes widening as he saw her face. "Clary?"

"Um...hi. This is where you bartend?"

"Yeah. My buddy and I, we, uh, we own this bar."

Her eyes widened. "You _own_ the bar?"

A man appeared behind Jace, slinging his arm around Jace's shoulders.

"Yeah, I co-own it with this idiot." Jace said, pointing the man who just so happened to be Isabelle's older brother.

"Hey, Clary."

"Alec?" Clary said, looking at the boy who had become almost like a second brother to her in the 10 years she'd known him.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jace said, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Yeah, Clary's my sista from another mista. And mom, and well, everything, but you get the point."

"Isabelle said this was one of her places. You know, the whole 'I hear about a place, I go to it' thing."

"She wha-GOD DAMMIT, ISABELLE." He said, walking over to where Isabelle sat at one of the tables with Simon.

"So...um...how did you and Alec meet?" Cary said, trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the air between them.

"Hell...I don't really know, to be honest with you." Jace said, leaning his elbows on the counter, bringing his face clloser to hers. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I guess our moms knew each other or something."

"It would make sense." Clary said.

"What about you? How'd you meet him?"

"Well, Izzy and I have been friends since middle school. Alec kind of became an older brother through her. Between Simon, Izzy, and myself I have like 3 families."

"That sounds like a handful."

"It kind of is, at times. But I love it."

"Do you want something to drink?" Jace asked, stepping away from her to look at the variety of drinks ready to be made.

"No, I'm good." Clary said, no longer in the mood for depressed drinking.

"Okay, so I'm just going to address the elephant in the bar." Jace said.

"What do you mean?"

"We had a one night stand, and meant to never see each other again. And now..."

"It doesn't have to be awkward. We could...we could be friends."

"No, really." She said at the look Jace gave her. "I mean, just think of _Friends_. Ross  & Rachel slept together tons of times, and they were still able to be great friends."

"Yeah, well they also had a baby together at one point."

Clary laughed. "Yeah, let's not do that." She stuck her hand out. "So...friends?"

He took her hand, shaking it. "Sure, why not. Friends."

 **)*(**

 **It's probably just because I'm the author, and like my dad always says, you're your own worsst critic, but. I feel like I'm producing some crap chapters right now. Well, anyways. I somehow managed to write two chapters in a day. I just decided to start writing the second chapter, and POOF! It was done in a few hours. As I said, I'm going to take a few chapters to set up this story. Maybe 3 or 4. I'd love your input of what you guys want to happen in this story. That's all I have to say for now! Hopefully I can update this as frequently as I'd like.**

 **-Megan**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Pink Plus Signs

Sorry, this chapter is short. But I felt Ike I needed to end it where I did. I really appreciate all the follows & favorites. I could REALLY use some more reviews. Hope you like this chapter. *does drumroll* It's kid of the moment we've all been waiting for (I think?). -Mermaid121108

It was raining. Big fat raindrops, you can barely see outside your window, kind of rain. And instead of sitting at home enjoying the calming rain, Clary was riding a cab down to the store _again_. She'd been up since the ungodly hour of 5:00 AM, clutching the toilet bowl as she upchucked her dinner from last night. Last night had been amazing. Her art was displayed, and everyone loved it. She even had about 20 purchase orders. _Twenty!_ She had been blown away from the response. Simon, Isabelle, Rebecca (Simon's sister), Simon's mom, her mom and brother, her stepdad Luke, Max (Izzy & alec's little brother), Izzy & Alec & Max's parents, and even Jace had all come to support her. Her, Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Alec had all eaten at Taki's afterwards. Clary pulled her hood over her head as she stepped out of the cab, running into the store since the meter was running. She walked down the isle that led to the coolers of drinks. She knocked a thing of chap stick down with her shoulder when she was halfway down the isle. Cursing, she picked it up and placed it back on the shelf behind her. She turned back to the front, pausing when she saw what was in front of her. An array of boxes of tampons and other feminine hygiene products stared back at her. Clary walked forward, picking up a box of her normal brand. Come to think of it, she should've had her period by now. She did the mental math, her stomach sinking as she redid the calculations a second, third, and even a fourth time. She was over a month late. And she had been sick, for weeks on end. With her hands shaking, Clary looked to the right of the tampons, to the shelves full of tiny little boxes. There seemed to be a billion, all promising to do different things. How did people even do this? How was she supposed to know which one to pick? Swallowing, she grabbed a few different kinds. She chose the ones that looked the most promising, like the ones that were number one, and promised to be super accurate. She fit them into the crook of one arm, running and picking out a two liter of ginger ale and another box of saltines. She placed her stuff on the counter, fumbling with her wallet as she pulled it out of her purse. The woman who rang her up looked at her pitifully, and Clary wanted to cry. She hurried back to the cab with her purchases, her heart slamming against her ribs the entire ride home. She paid the driver and ran up the steps, slamming the door behind her after she stepped inside her warm apartment. She placed the soda in the fridge and put the crackers on the counter and then walked into the bathroom, turning the plastic bag upside down and emptying the contents onto the counter. She grabbed the box closest to her, reading the instructions. Twenty minutes later, her phone dinged, and she forced herself to pull on her big girl panties and walked into the bathroom. Feeling like she might pass out, she picked up the stick. She gripped the counter, her knees feeling weak as she read the word in that tiny little window. PREGNANT.

)*(

Five hours and a million cups of water later, Clary sat with her back against the cupboard, hugging her knees to her chest. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." She whispered over and over again. She'd taken five tests and gotten the same result from every one. She closed her eyes, but that little pink plus sign was burned into her eyelids. One of the tests had even given her a rough estimate of how far along she was. 5-6 weeks, it had said. How could she have been pregnant for that long and not known? She thought back to the last month, and wanted to slap herself for not recognizing the symptoms. Since when did she gain weight, especially since she threw up just about everything she ate? Taking a deep breath, Clary forced herself to stand, looking in the mirror. She was paler than usual, her eyes wide and terrified. She turned to the side, slowly pulling up her shirt. Holy shit. Just below her navel, not noticeable to anyone but Clary, there was a slightly raised edge to Clary's stomach. She had thought that women normally didn't start to show this early, but Clary was so skinny, it was entirely possible. Her ringtone rang out from the living room suddenly. She dropped her shirt, walking out of the bathroom and picked up her phone. She hit answer, putting it to her ear. She hoped her voice didn't shake when she said "Hello?"

" _I'M ENGAGED_!" Isabelle screamed on the other end, making Clary wince.

"We were sitting on the couch, watching the latest Star Wars movie-he's lucky I love him-and he commented about how perfect this was, us all cuddled together, with him playing with my hair, and all that. And then he pulls out the ring, and he gives this whole speech-AAAHHH! I can't believe this happened."

"Congrats, Iz." Clary said, forcing as much cheer into her voice as she could muster, when she felt like her world was imploding on itself.

 **)*(**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Like Ross & Rachel

**Chapter Song(s):**

 **What** **Would I Do Without You- Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors **

**If I Could Fly-One Direction**

 **Wherever This Goes-The Fray**

 **Holding On And Letting Go- Ross Copperman**

 **Coming Down-Halsey**

 **She Is The Sunlight-Trading Yesterday**

 **Love In The Dark-Adele**

 **Beam Me Up-P!nk**

 **Devil Side-Foxes**

 **Wildfire-Demi Lovato**

 **Half Light-Banners**

 **Deathbeds-Bring Me The Horizon**

 **Pillow talk-Zayn**

Clary kicked her legs back and forth, gripping the edges of the exam table. She didn't want to be here alone. She fiercely reminded herself of why she was. There was no need to tell anyone until she was sure. So what if 10 tests had turned out positive? Home tests were wrong all the time. Who was she kidding? That seemed stupid even to her. Her head jerked up as the doctor walked back in, holding the clipboard. The papers fluttered as a cold breeze drifted in from the hallway. Clary took a deep breath, telling herself she could handle whatever happened. The doctor smiled at her. "Congratulations." She said. "You're pregnant."

Clary gave her a fake smile, holding back a laugh that could very well turn hysterical. She laid back on the table, careful to keep her legs crossed as the doctor talked about vitamins or something. Clary tried to listen. Honestly, she did. But she found herself staring at the white popcorn ceiling, the same thing repeating in her head over and over again.

She was knocked up.

 **)*(**

Clary took a sip of wine, only to spit it back in her glass a second later, cursing herself. It was Simon & Isabelle's engagement party, and Clary was standing by the rose bushes, hoping to be ignored. The minute she had walked into the party, she had felt smothered. A glass of wine had been shoved into her hand, an array of orderves attacking her from every angle. Every time she said no, the fancy food making her stomach clench with just one look. Clary looked across the crowd, hoping to talk to Simon & Isabelle. All she wanted to do was leave, but she wanted to see them & talk to them. It had been the entire reason she'd forced herself into this green dress and golden flats, the whole reason she was standing outside in this humid weather. One would think that the weather would cool down at night, but summer in New York was relentless. The party was being held on the roof of the Hotel Dumort, a hotel owned by Simon's friend, Raphael. The roof was set up like a garden. There were also canopies set up, ones with actual doors. It was admittedly a little bit weird, but also kind of clever. Clary poured her wine into a shrub that looked like it was dying anyways, walking inside one of the canopies to get a break from the crowd. She sat on one of the white couches, burying her face in her hands and heaving a deep sigh. She felt overwhelmed. She had heard once that life would never task her with more than she was capable of handling. Clary now wondered if that was so true, after all. A knock made her look up, her head swinging towards the open door. Jace stood there, his fist still poised against the door frame. He straightened, closing the door before walking towards her. "Hey." He said. She watched, her heart thundering inside her chest, as he walked towards her and sat beside her. She immediately stood up, turning her back on his confused look.

Why, of all places, did he have to walk in here, with her?

"You okay?" Jace asked, and Clary heard the concern in his voice. She laughed. Oh, if only he knew.

"That's a question with many answers. None I want to tell you."

No, I'm not okay. She thought in her head.

She crossed her arms, cupping her elbows. She felt antsy, not able to be still for even a moment. It was as if the secret was trying to force it's way out of her. She turned around, finding Jace looking at her with a confused and slightly hurt expression. She almost felt bad for him.

No. She tersely reminded herself. Don't feel bad for him. He's the reason you're in this situation.

But then again, it kind of did take two to tango.

"Um...okay. Look, I can leave if you want me—"

"I'm pregnant." Clary blurted, immediately covering her mouth. "Wow, that just came right out, didn't it?" She said shakily.

She looked at Jace, slowly lowering her hand. His face was rapidly draining of all color, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide. Clary chewed her thumbnail, afraid she'd broken him. She was suddenly glad he had closed the door behind him as he came in.

"W–what?" He choked out after a few minutes of thick silence.

"I'm pregnant." Clary repeated, more for his benefit or hers, she wasn't sure. She still hadn't quite grown used to the fact herself.

"Holy shit." He stood up, lacing his hands behind his head, turning his back to her. "This is not fucking happening."

That was my reaction. Clary thought as she watched him.

"How—we used a condom!"

"Yeah, I know." Clary said. "I mean the first time, but the second time, I don't think..."

"Oh my god." Jace said, running his hand down his face. "We didn't. We fucking didn't. But —weren't you on birth control?"

"Yeah, but...I hadn't taken it that morning, and I may have skipped a few days..."

"Damn it. God damn it." Jace said.

Clary's eyes stung. She didn't know how she expected him to react, but it wasn't like this.

"I can't—I can't do this." He said, heading for the door.

"Jace—" Clary said, reaching a hand out towards him. He stormed past her. He slammed the door behind him, making her flinch as if she'd been slapped. Clary brought her hand to her mouth, stifling the sound of her hiccuping sob. She backed into the sofa, falling onto it. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Another sob wracked her body, and she folded into herself, wishing she could just turn back time.

 **)*(**

A knock awoke Clary later that night. She had gone back to her apartment, not bothering to wash her face free of her ruined makeup or change. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, walking towards the door. She opened it, surprise jerking through her.

Jace stood at her door, his suit jacket in his hand. His tie had been loosened, and now hung limply around his neck. He leaned against the doorframe, his tired eyes lifting to meet hers. A simmering anger ignited in her at the sight of him.

"Clary, I—"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Clary said.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. I just freaked out—"

"You don't think I'm freaked out? That I'm not losing my freaking mind? God, I am terrified. Do you think I wanted to have a baby at 23? No! Of course I didn't! My career is just taking off. I'm finally establishing a life for myself. I didn't want this to happen. But I can't walk away. I can't just decide I can't do this and storm out. I don't get that option."

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so—"

"You know what? I really don't want to hear it."

"Is there anything I can...do for you?"

"You can fuck off."

She slammed the door in his face.

 **)*(**

The next time there was a knock on her door, it was morning, and it was Jace. Again. "Jace..." Clary said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Even though she felt kind of bad about yelling at him, she really didn't want to see him. She had woken up this morning, attempting to fry herself some bacon. Normally, she was a huge bacon person. But the smell had sent her racing to the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before everything in her stomach came up. She had just gotten it to calm down 10 minutes ago. She had tossed the bacon, holding her breath. The smell of if threatened to start the whole thing over again.

"Please, just let me come in. Okay?" Jace said, and she couldn't help it. She opened the door wider, stepping back to let him in. She sat on the coach after closing the door, looking up at him.

"How long have you—when did you find out?" He asked.

"I don't know, a few weeks ago."

"Have you, I don't know been to a doctor or something?"

Instead of answering every little question one by one, Clary just decided to give him the rundown of it all. "Yeah, I went to the doctor a week after I found out. Yesterday, actually. She said that everything's fine, and I'm like 7-8 weeks now—"

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" He said, cutting her off.

"I don't...no, not really." Clary said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I know, after how I acted last night that you won't believe me, but I'm going to support you no matter what you do." He still had a kind of panicked look to him. Clary patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Come and sit down. You look like you'll have a stroke if you don't."

He sat next to her, turning so that he was facing her. "What do...what do you want to do?"

" _Me_?"

"Yeah, I mean...it's your baby too." The words baby and too felt so odd coming off her tongue, as if even her mouth thought she was too young for a baby.

"I guess...hell, I don't know. I mean, the thought of a mini-me running around some day had it's appeal. And I mean, I'm 25. That's an okay age to have a kid, isn't it? If I had to choose, I guess I'd chose to keep it."

Clary nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I've always wanted a family. I never thought I would start one this young, and it's not really an ideal time, but...yeah. I'd like to keep it."

"Guess we're more like Ross & Rachel than we'd originally thought."

Clary laughed. "I guess we are, aren't we?"

They sat in silence a few moments, the only sound the distant honking of cars outside.

Jace blew out a breath. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"So...I guess we're having a baby."

Clary gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess we are."

 **)*(**

 **Hope this fulfilled y'all's expectations. I'm trying to update as best I can. But keep in mind, I have exams coming up. I have two this week, and then the last week of May is just crazy for me. So I'll try my best, but my schedule is going to be hectic this month. Plus, if you guys don't already know, my updating schedule is basically based on: I get a chapter out when I can write one. If I have the inspiration, time, etc. thank you guys for all your support. It really just makes me so happy & pushes me to write. I love, love, love seeing the comment where you guys talk about how much you like my other stories, and my writing style, and tell me how great of a writer you guys think I am, it just makes me so ridiculously happy, I almost** **want to cry. I appreciate all your supportive comments, especially since I'm very sensitive about this story in particular. I'm 15, I've never had a baby. My brother was born when I was 3, so I really don't remember what that was like. I'm trying may very best to write this, and I'm always afraid I'm going to mess it up, because I do have a tendency to do that. I just want to thank you all for reading TPOF. I hope you keep doing so. -Megan**


End file.
